The Beginning of the End
by felixhe3x
Summary: A story of 'Ne' Naruto... Naruto woke up without memories of his past nor his emotions. As he relearned about human side and emotion, in hope of finding what's his real purpose, not simply a broken weapon Rating may went up to M


Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Special thanks to Nicole Lim

* * *

_For someone who had no name, no past, no future, no feelings_

_For someone who knew nothing and everything_

_I'd always wondered, what was the real reason I was born into this world_

_What was the purpose I had in this world_

* * *

"Hey, hey... Look, he's waking up."

As a feminine voice entered his hearing, his awareness and senses immediately became alert. Keeping his eyes closed, he tried to sense the other presences.

He counted six civilian and one jounin level chakra signature; the civilians surrounded him while the jounin remained approximately three feet away at 11 o'clock direction.

"These whisker-like marks are really cute, don't you think?" Another female voice, different from the first, mused. He suppressed his flinch when a feathery touch stroked his cheek.

"Yeah, it makes him look exotic, like a fox."

Finally concluding that there was no threat, he slowly opened his eyes. A view of six faces greeted him, all of them females, aesthetically perfect at that. They were looking at him curiously.

His azure eyes analyzed them and his surroundings. Judging at how they wore risque, expensive dresses, the light perfume that permeated from them and how they held themselves; they were either high class escorts or hostesses. He was leaning at the latter for their eyes still held a trace of innocence, something that an escort, especially a professional one, would have lost.

The room he was in was painted cream, and he was currently lying on a couch. The room itself was neither large nor small, average in size and held a homey atmosphere. He noted that there was a lingering smell of coffee in the air. From this he drew his conclusion that this room functioned as staff lounge if this was, indeed, a hostess club.

"Are you my master?" His emotionless tone queried.

"Kyaa~" was the response he got from the women. He stared at them with a hint of confusion gracing his detached countenance. For some reason, his question made them swoon and giggle, and he wondered why.

"Master, he said. Kyaa~"

As the tittering receded, one of women, the short blue haired one, spoke, "If what you mean by master is the boss of this place, she's over there," she pointed at an auburn haired woman, who was leaning against the wall and looking at him warily.

It was the jounin he'd sensed before.

The woman wore a red dress that hugged every curve she had. She had luscious chestnut colored haired that flowed down her back. Her lovely visage was perfected by her pouty lips, painted red, and her dark grey eyes. A beauty mark on her chin, to the left, just below her lower lip, enhanced her beauty even more. She was easily in different league from the other women in the lounge as she exuded an irresistible allure with her calm yet sensual grace without even trying. However, he noticed that despite her cool demeanour, the look in her eyes hinted that she recognized him, even though he didn't know her.

Rising from the comfy couch, he glided toward her with impeccable precision and finesse induced in every move he made. Her body tensed slightly as he stopped in front of her. Then, her placid expression faltered in to one of surprise when the blond man dropped to one knee.

"What is your order, master?"

Another 'Kyaa~' was heard within the homey lounge. The woman in front of him widened her eyes slightly, obviously taken aback by his action.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice was flat but he noticed the slight waver in it.

Shifting his blue eyes up to look at her "Aren't you my master? What's your order for me, master?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Girls, please leave us for a minute? I want to talk to this gentleman in private," she said without looking at her employees.

A cry of protest rang out, but was quickly extinguished by a stern look on her face. The women walked out one by one, with the last one giving him a playful wink before exiting the room.

As soon as they were alone, "I want you to cut the bull shit, what the hell do you want? Isn't it enough that I stay out of Konoha's way?" she snarled.

"Forgive my incompetence, master. I do not understand what you mean," he intoned monotonously.

"Don't play games with me, Naruto! Tell me what you want and get the hell out of here!" the beauty exclaimed furiously as her voice rose an octave.

Naruto. The name invoked something inside him, it sounded very familiar and nostalgic.

"Naruto...?" he started. "I apologize but you are mistaken, master. I am not Naruto, my identification code is KB-109 with nine as my alias," the blond stated emotionlessly

The woman was startled by this revelation, the shock that marred her face was evidence of it. Her expression remained for a flash before it returned to its former calm.

"I see..." was her reply. "So you're a broken tool too, huh."

Nine did not answer as it was a statement more than a question

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Whatever you wish, master. It shall be done" Nine robotically replied

She was silent. Her grey eyes pierced into his dull blue, trying to read any emotion behind them.

"I want you to kill yourself," she finally said.

"It shall be done." He expertly pulled out a kunai from his pouch and was about to slit his own throat before the woman shouted, "Stop!"

And he stopped. The edge of the deathly kunai was digging just barely into the skin of his throat. At normal circumstances, it was enough to draw blood, and yet, his cut wasn't quick enough to spill even a drop as the slit was instantly vanished the second he retracted the kunai. The stigma of a human sacrifice.

The woman sighed before looking in the direction of the door. "Okay, you all can come in now!"

Six bashful looking women came in. "So what're you going to do with him, Fuka-san?" the one with short blue haired asked.

"Of course, he have to leave, Rei. I won't employ a male here, you know I can't trust them with you girls," Fuka replied. Naruto detected a lie in her voice, so she either actually didn't trust males in general, or it was _him_ specifically.

"But it's not really fair," the one with long orange hair said. She had a huge DD-cup and they jiggled slightly as she moved. "I mean, we found him unconscious on the street and he just recovered. Don't you think he can, maybe, stay for a while?"

"I agree with Orihime-chan. Why don't you allow him to stay, and besides, we could use some more help in here." This time, another orange haired female said, if the woman named Orihime had a massive DD-cup, she wore at least a E-cup. "I like him, he's kinda cute."

"Orihime and Rangiku are right. We really need some help in here, there are lots of shameless customers lately. We really need a bodyguard of some sort and he looks kinda strong. Maybe he can fill in that job," added one with long pink hair.

Fuka sighed in resignation. "Looks like I've just been outvoted, huh?" She stared at the blond man for a while, like she was still a bit wary of him, before turning to the last two, a blue haired one with an D-cup and a light purple haired woman with a lollipop in her mouth. "What do you think, Kurumi? Mizore?"

"I agree with Moka," Kurumi voiced. "We really do need a guard here."

The woman named Mizore merely nodded.

"I still don't like this," Fuka grumbled to herself. "Okay, you girls can go home now. I still need to talk to him about his job."

"Hey, we still don't know his name, why are you in such a hurry?" Rangiku protested.

Taking this as a cue, Nine stood up and faced the girls, bowing slightly. "My name is-"

"Naruto," Fuka cut him off. "His name is Naruto."

"Right, my name is Naruto," the blond continued.

"Okay girls, you got his name, now get out of here," Fuka said sternly.

They were alone once again as the other women exited the lounge.

"Now, let me tell you this," Fuka began harshly. "I don't know if you genuinely forgot about me or not, but if you dare tell anyone that I was once a shinobi, I swear I'm gonna tear you limb from limb. Are we clear?"

"Understood, master," his monotonous bass answered.

"Also, I don't want anyone around here knowing that you're a shinobi either."

"Understood, master."

"Good, so now for your job as the security guy. Your job is to protect the girls, no matter what but don't resort to killing. You can threaten but no turning the customers into mincemeat, are we clear here?"

"Understood, master."

"You'll start your job tomorrow, and remember this one thing," Fuka said seriously. "I don't trust you, and probably never will. You are the one who made my life miserable. I hate you so goddamn much... I'm letting you work here, not because I want to, so make one wrong move and you'll wish you were never born."

Naruto's toneless reply was almost immediate.

"Understood, master."


End file.
